More: Harry Styles One Shot
by meygaan
Summary: I am not going to let him tear down my walls. I am not going to let him wrap me around his fingers. I am not going to fall in love with him. But that can all change, with just a simple kiss.


I looked around the library looking for my friend. I sighed. I fiddled around in my seat nervously and took my white iPhone out of my pocket to text her.

_ Ali, where are you?_

I pressed send and waited for her reply. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Four minutes. Ten minutes has passed and Ali still hasn't replied to my text. I got worried and decided to call her. I touched the phone app and scrolled down my contacts to find Ali's name and touched _Call_. After a few rings, she finally answered.

"Liz! I'm so sorry, I can't come study with you in the library today," Ali whispered into the phone.

"What? Why?" I asked angrily. I was furious, she was the one who asked me to study with her today for our upcoming Chemistry exam in two days and now she just stood me up.

"I'm really sorry Liz! I have these family matters and all of a sudden my dad forced me to come to this stupid family dinner," Ali explained. I heard her sigh on the other end. I shut my eyes for a while then opened it again.

"It's alright…I guess. I could use some time to get away from Mike," I said, trying to think of an excuse. I did not want to make Ali feel bad even though she was leaving me alone in the library to look like a fool.

"Mike?" Ali replied, fake gasping. "That hot brother of yours?"

"EWW!" I shouted then covered my mouth with my hand, realizing that I was still in the library. "That's gross, he's my brother."

I could feel Ali rolling her eyes on the other end of the phone call. Ali has had a crush on my two-years-older brother ever since we were in fifth grade. She had tried to make a move on my brother about a year ago by kissing him during New Year's Eve, only to be, sadly, rejected by him. A part of me felt bad for her because this is the first time gorgeous Ali was rejected, but a part of me was relieved to. Imagine how awkward and gross it would be if your brother and best friend was dating.

"Ali, come on! We have to go!" someone squealed in delight in the background, most likely Ali's sister, Alice.

"Your sister sounds like she's excited to be in this stupid family meeting," I stated, raising an eyebrow although she cannot see me.

"Yeah," Ali said slowly as I heard her shuffling around. "We're meeting my dad's friend's family and he has a son around Alice's age."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Typical Alice always has her eyes on any cute guy she sees. Just last week a senior asked me out and being the usual sophomore student, I agreed. Well, actually, almost agreed. That is, until Alice so kindly batted her eyelashes at the boy and has him wrapped around her fingers in under a minute.

"Well, I've got to go. Alice is screaming for me to hurry up so she can meet the boy quickly," Ali finally said, disgusted. I could almost imagine her sister flirting with some random boy she just met. I made a face because of my imaginations.

"And I'm going to read romance novels in the library," I replied, sighing. "Forever alone."

I heard Ali chuckle and said a quick bye as the phone line went dead. I got up from my seat and decided to stroll around the library to find the perfect book to spend my pleasuring two hours on. I walked to the Romance category of the library and looked around the stacks of books. I finally settled in for a classic _Outlander_ by Diana Gabaldon and _Safe Haven_ by Nicholas Sparks. I flipped through the first few pages of _Outlande_r as I walked back to my seat when I suddenly bumped into a stranger, causing me to drop both of my books and his.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled as I picked up our books. I saw the stranger's hand take my _Outlander_ book and chuckle to himself. My eyes trailed to his and I gasped in surprise. His sea green eyes stood out from his other spectacular features, his curly brown hair framed his face perfectly and his dimples make his smile even cuter.

"_Outlander_ eh?" he asked. "Nice choice."

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm a sucker for romance novels," I stammered. I managed to smile at the superstar in front of me even as I am starstrucked. He helped me to stand up on both of my legs and handed me my books.

"I guess you know who I am?" he asked, coming out as more of a statement. I nodded in response.

"I'm not a really big fan of One Direction though," I admitted teasingly.

"Oh," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Is that it? What if I can get you to love One Direction by tonight?"

I checked my watch and saw that it was still 5PM in London, England. I looked back at him with a smirk on my face as he looked back at me with a smirk, too.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Styles."

-:-:-:-

"Okay, vanilla or chocolate?" I asked Harry Styles casually. He and I have gotten along quite well for the past half an hour. We were asking each other random questions to get to know the other better.

"Definitely chocolate," Harry beamed with pride. I laughed quietly, aware that we were still in the library, and nodded in agreement.

"Jock or nerd?" Harry asked me while wiggling his eyebrows in a weird way. I giggled and thought about it for a second.

"Depends I guess, if the jock was a jerk then I'd pass and just go with the nerd," I replied after quite awhile of thinking. Harry nodded after hearing my deep answer.

"What about you? Pretty girls or smart girls?"

"Pretty. But I'd make an exception for you."

I laughed at his cheeky comment and he winked at me causing me to blush slightly. I decided to ignore his flirting; he is a famous singer in a boy band. Why would someone like the famous Harry Styles like plain old me, Elizabeth "Liz" Sutton? I sighed at my thought and shook it away.

"Liz?" Harry called out to me. I made an "hm" sound at him while keeping my eyes on my romance novel.

"Remember when I told you that I would make you love One Direction?" he asked me. I lifted my gaze up from my book to his smug face in curiosity. I raised my eyebrows to motion him to continue talking. "Let's get out of this boring library."

"What do you mean?"

-:-:-:-

"I cannot believe you're making me do this," I muttered in utter disbelief. I was straightening out my white dress and leather jacket for the hundredth time as Harry and I were standing in the driveway of One Direction's multimillionaire house.

"Don't worry, they'll love you," Harry whispered in my ear sending me chills. He held my waist as he opened the door, revealing their expensive crib. My mouth was opened wide in agape, staring at the white living room with the other One Direction boys lounging on the black couches watching television.

"Hey guys!" Harry shouted at the others. "I'm home!"

"Hey," Liam Payne replied in a monotone, not tearing his gaze from the television.

None of the guys turned to look at us except Louis Tomlinson, who looked at Harry with a smirk plastered on his face as he saw Harry's arm around my waist.

"So, Harry, care to introduce us to your _girl_ friend?" Louis smirked at Harry, emphasizing on the word _girl_. The rest of the One Direction boys lift their gaze up to us at the front door after hearing Louis's words and most of them were just smirking. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing.

"Guys, this is Liz Sutton," Harry motioning to me as I did a little wave. "Liz, these are the guys of One Direction, aka the _best_ boy band in the world."

I turned to look at Harry who had the largest smirk anyone in the world could have. I smirked back at home, letting him know that I am not just going to let him win this game easily with his good looks and obnoxious smirks. I flopped down on one of the couches right beside Zayn.

"Well, I see even the '_best_ boy band in the world' still watches Pretty Little Liars," I quoted Harry with eyebrows raised.

"We take quite an interest in Lucy Hale," Louis replied, eyes not leaving Lucy Hale on the television screen while Niall, who was sitting beside him, simply rolled his eyes.

"What he meant is that he is the only one in the band who is madly in love with Lucy Hale," Niall clarified. I laughed at Louis as he just scowled at Niall for saying that. Niall just shrugged and strolled to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Why don't we watch something fun, lads? Like maybe _Scream_?" I challenged them with a smug look on my face. I have seen the movie twice; there is no way I am getting scared of that anymore. The lads were giving each other nervous glances. Scaredy cats.

"Unless you're all scared…" I trailed off.

"Pfft, we're not!" Louis practically shouted in my ear.

-:-:-:-

By halfway through the movie, Niall had gone to the kitchen about seven times, Liam is curled up under a blanket, Louis is hiding his face under two pillows with his butt in the air, while Zayn is just sitting beside me with a confused face after he saw the position Louis is in. I just giggled silently to his reaction while Harry nudged me softly.

"Follow me," he whispered from behind my neck. I shuddered from the chills he gave me and got up from the couch, following Harry to God knows where. We walked up the stairs to the second floor and he led me into what I'm guessing is his room. Dirty clothes were scattered all over the floor of the room and I had to jump around just to get to the other side of the room.

I turned to Harry and said, "You really need to clean up your room."

I could feel Harry's smirk burn through my skin even though it was dark and I could hardly see a thing. I felt a pair of hands slid its way to my waist.

"I'll protect you from my dirty laundry," he mumbled. I heard him chuckle, sounding like a melodious note to my ears. Harry opened the glass door to his balcony and I walked out. The fresh air beat my skin as I stared in awe at the beautiful scenery. Harry took my hand and turned me around to face him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Harry asked with a sheepish smile. And for the first time ever, I just saw Harry _smile_, not smirk.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I whispered in reply as I turn my gaze back to the beautiful night sky with blinking stars. The skyscraping towers were tall and looked superior. Lights all over the city brightened the night sky up. London was still alive, even at night.

Harry placed two fingers on my chin and switched my gaze back to him. "It's not as beautiful as you."

I stared into his beautiful green eyes. The same green eyes I saw at the Library. But this time it was different. It used to be an annoyance to me when I saw his green eyes at the Library, all I could do was scowl; but now, it makes me smile. It makes my heart melt. And then it all flashes back to me: Harry Styles, the cheeky and flirty member of the group. He has always been known for his charm and good looks. I am not going to let him tear down my walls. I am not going to let him wrap me around his fingers. I am not going to fall in love with him. But that can all change, with just a simple kiss. A simple kiss that will break down my walls and make me feel like I was high with the clouds.

Harry leaned towards me and kissed me. His soft, moist lips on mine as our lips move in sync. Nothing too rough, nothing too wet. It was short, soft and sweet, but enough to make me want more.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to make you love One Direction?"

-:-:-:-


End file.
